Some countries are experiencing an ageing population. Consequently, there is a need to encourage the elderly to maintain their health by performing daily exercise activities. However, most of the elderly, do not regularly exercise to maintain their muscle strength. After retirement, they tend to stay at home and perform minimal exercise.
Disabled people who have suffered a stroke require rehabilitation to help them regain the link from their brain to the muscles of their limbs. Also, people with limb deficiencies and people who wish to exercise more should increase their muscle strength, flexibility, and hand-eye coordination.
Accordingly, there is a desire for a device that is worn by a person to assist with the movement of limbs connected at a joint that can be used safely by the elderly and disabled.